Fate or Mistake ?
by popscb
Summary: Joey and Lauren meet in an unusual situation there's quickly an attraction but when things go further is it a mistake or is it Fate ?
1. Chapter 1

**SO this was a one shot turned 3 shot that's now 4 or 5 because I've got carried away oops ! I hope you like ! **

"Lauren come on Get up will ya please… half your days gone already!" Max yelled up the stairs, trying to wake his eldest from her comatosed state. "Half four she staggered in this morning Tan… Half four? I mean I know she wants fun, but that twice this week already and it's only Wednesday." Max scurried about the kitchen clattering the mugs and dishes in the sink.

"Eugh, what's all the noise for?" Lauren slumped into the chair her head falling to the table.

"For god's sake Lauren… Look at the state of you… you're a mess. This… this has got to stop. No more partying till three in the morning. No. you need to get your act together. Your 17 Lauren, start acting like it" Tanya noisily rattled about in the cupboard. "There's a mess in the bathroom… which I think belongs to you… clean it up" She slammed a mop and bucket on the floor causing Lauren to shudder as the noise hit her head. "I mean it Lauren"

"YES MUM!" she yelled picking up the cleaning stuff and storming off up the stairs.

Tanya and Max Looked at each other and winced at the door slammed shut upstairs. "could have gone worse… Just make sure she packs the rest of her case will you, I'm needed at the salon." Tanya kissed Max and waved bye, once again leaving him to deal with a hung-over stroppy teenager.

Taking the plunge Max knocked on Laurens door, it had been an hour since she'd woke so he guessed she'd be a little more welcoming. "Lauren, can I come in" He heard a slight grumbled response. "Got you a coffee" he place the mug on the side and looked at his daughter. "Are you ok?"

She nodded and smiled up at him "Yep, I'm really sorry dad, I didn't mean to get so drunk, I don't know why I did it" She looked up into her dads eyes, he could see the tears in them "I've cleaned the bathroom and finished packing"

"You know we only moan because we love you" Lauren nodded "We don't wanna see you get hurt babe"

"I know, I am sorry Daddy" Max kissed his daughters head and wiped her tears. "I've messed up haven't I ? Mum hates me?" she sighed looking at the floor, unable to keep eye contact with her Dad.

"Your Mum Don't hate you babe… she just doesn't like to see you wasting your life, your so clever and you're not using it… but Let's just forget about it ok, enjoy the next week away from here. Have some fun just us 5 Branning's ay?"

"Don't forget Dad, We aint all Branning's, it's only you that's a Branning – us lot are still Cross's remember?" She questioned smiling.

"Ye It's about time you changed them back" Max Laughed. Tanya had changed her and the kid's last names when they first got divorced, and in true Tanya style she hadn't had time to get the papers signed to change them back to Branning. It wasn't that Lauren minded she quite like being a Cross, it seemed to have less pressure than carrying the burden of the Branning name.

*JL*JL*

5:30 came around way to quickly; the house was alive already, with last minuet organisations and panics. A 3 year old Oscar ridiculously excited to by going on a plane for the first time, was running around the house much to Laurens annoyance. She felt pretty rubbish, a hangover had built over the last few days and she was feeling the full force of it now- that and the prospect of spending an entire week with her parents, with no escape route, was quite depressing.

"Lauren come on Taxi's here" she groaned as Oscar ran down the stairs almost knocking her over in the process.

"ahh, Osc watch were you're going will you" The little boy shot an apology over his shoulder and continued to speed through the house. "7 days of this- Great" she mumbled, dragging her suitcase down to the Taxi.

"Jeese Lauren We're only going for a week." Max teased as he heaved her case into the boot. "Get in then" Lauren settled into the seat, immediately shutting out everything with her earphones, in an attempt to stop herself being sent insane by the 20 repetitive questions from Oscar.

*JL*JL*

As expected the wait at the airport and flight itself dragged for an eternity, opting for what she thought would be a safer option she decided to sit away from her parents on the plane. There were three seats in a row, so she and Abi sat across the aisle. Not that she wasn't expecting someone to sit in the spare seat by her, I mean of course they would it was a paid for seat. She just didn't expect the person that did to have this instant effect on her.

He was young, probably only a little older than she was, dressed in a t-shirt and shorts. The T-shirt clung to his body highlighting his perfectly formed muscles. Her eyes glazed over him a couple of times as he sat next to her. She swore he was smirking. Quickly averting her gaze she shoved her ear phones back in and turned to face Abi. She wasn't trying to be rude, but he'd got her feeling rather flustered.

*JL*JL*

The innocence and comfort showed on her face as she slept, all senses of worry and stress seemed to have vanished. It was strange really, she never slept on flights, she simply couldn't do it. But right now she stretched and realised for the first time, she'd fallen to sleep on a flight, not only that it had probably been the best sleep she'd had in a long time, but she didn't know why.

"You missed you're breakfast" a soft voice spoke, she didn't recognise the voice for some odd reason. She cracked an eye open and shot up back into her seat. She'd somehow fallen to sleep on this strangers shoulder. He hadn't seemed to have minded though, from what she gathered she'd slept for a good 2 hours which meant only half hour of the flight left.

"I'm so sorry" she said, her face flushing with embarrassment. "I don't know why I fell to sleep I never sleep on flights" The stranger smiled at her shaking his head.

"It's no problem honestly, I was sleeping myself, I woke and saw you asleep on my shoulder, I didn't want to wake you, and your sister said you'd been tired so I didn't see a problem"

"Well I'm sorry anyway, and I owe you thanks you seem to be very comfortable to sleep on, I've not slept that good in a long, long time, actually where is my sister ?" he again smiled and pushed a few things onto her lap.

"I'm glad I was of some assistance then, she's gone to sit with your parents, something about Oscar's on your Mum's lap… you should eat, we'll be landing soon and you missed breakfast." Lauren nodded and took the wrapped crackers, spreading them and eagerly eating. "I take you're on a family holiday then?"

Lauren nodded and held her finger up to him a second why she continued to chew and swallow. "Ye, Mum, Dad, Sister and brother, you?" She was actually interested in him, he was happy to talk to her and it didn't seem awkward despite only meeting him properly all of 5 minutes ago.

"On my own flying out, meeting some of my mates, bit of a lads holiday, but couldn't come out 'till now 'cus of work. Sorry, I feel really rude…" He extended his hand out for Lauren to shake "I'm Joey by the way"

Lauren grinned at him "Nice to meet you Joey, I'm Lauren" they shook hands smiling, Lauren slightly blushing at the contact. "So…" she was cut off by the plane announcement they would be landing. She went tense and Joey could see the fear in her body.

"Lauren?" he questioned as she sunk into her chair.

"Sorry I'm not a fan of taking off or Landing, I usually just close my eyes and put my earphones in , kind of block it out. I don't want to be rude…" She swallowed deeply and looked at him.

"You wouldn't be being rude, you could always just hold my hand" He offered his hand to her and she didn't hesitate in taking it. Her grip was pretty tight but Joey just chuckled. "Just look at me ok" She nodded and stared deep into his eyes. "Now count to ten… One , two…" They reached about 7 when the plane jolted and landed.

"Was that it ?" she asked frowning, Joey nodded and smiled slightly.

"Ye babe, that was it" He hadn't intentionally called her babe, it had just naturally rolled off his tongue. "Nothing to have worried about ay?"

"No" she giggled, and realised she was still gripping onto his hand. Joey caught her looking at their entwined fingers, but instead of breaking the contact, he gently swept his finger across her knuckles.

"I should give you my number… if you want, we could meet up whilst your out here… might get you away from you're a family a bit … I mean you don't have to"

"No, I'd really like that, I can give you my Facebook account, and you can message me? Sometimes my messages don't work properly abroad" Joey nodded and gently slid his hand from hers to reach his phone.

"What's you last name?" he flicked through his phone reaching the internet quickly,

"Cross" Lauren replied doing the same with her phone "Yours?"

"Bennett… found you" he showed the screen to her making sure he had the right one.

"Yep that's me…right so you're now added too"

"Lauren, come on…" Her Dad called as people were starting to vacate the plane. She quickly picked her bag from the floor and watched joey intently.

"I'll call you" he smiled leaning over and unexpectedly pulling her into a hug. "I'd really like to get to know you" She pulled away from the hug.

"I think that can be arranged… bye… oh and thanks again" she scurried off In the direction of her parents, Oscar reaching for her hand. Instead she picked him up tickling him as they walked along the walkway into the airport.

"Someone's in a better mood" her Mum teased, Lauren was completely oblivious to what her Mum was saying, her eyes too busy trying to seek Joey out again. They were waiting for the final suitcase when Laurens phone buzzed.

_Joey: Nice suitcase ! Hope to see you soon and have fun_

Lauren turned round to see Joey standing at the opposite end of the conveyer with some of his mates, who'd obviously met him there. He saw her look and smiled.

_Lauren: Thanks! Hope to see you too, I still need to thank you properly for letting me sleep on you _

"Lauren… you still with us or what?"

"Hmm?" she looked up to see her Mum with the last case

"I said you seem happier now?"

"I guess this holiday might not be as bad as it first seemed"


	2. Chapter 2

Arriving at the hotel an hour later, Lauren had unpacked and was ready to explore some of the local sights, In other words she was off to find the cheapest bar and to see if she could by some miracle, find Joey. She and Abi were again sharing a room, so it wasn't anything different from home other than the fact the room was much nicer. Unfortunately for Lauren, she'd had no luck in finding Joey and was desperate to see him again, but didn't want to seem desperate.

It was three days into the holiday now, and she'd pretty much had enough. There was only so much family time she could take. It wasn't going to kill them if she went off on her own for one day. They'd spent the morning at some Spanish water park, completely not Laurens thing. A. she was surrounded for a good 4 hours by screaming kids and B. she hated water rides. What was the point in paying to get drenched and embarrass yourself ?

"Mum?" in the sweetest tone ever Lauren began her plea for some time on her own "Do you think I can go off on my own for a bit… just an hour or two"

"No Lauren… this is a family holiday, we do things together, you've got all the time in the world to what you want when you get home"

Lauren scowled heavily, "Oh I get it, you just don't want me going off and getting drunk do you, you want me right where you can see me so you can watch my every move" she raised her eyebrow at her Mum, she could tell what she'd just said was true, she'd hit the nail right on the head.

"It's not that Lauren… It's just… well we never see you at home and it's nice to spend some time together." Tanya sat at the table opposite Lauren and took her hand "We miss our daughter sometimes Lauren"

This was the guilt trip she was all too familiar in listening to, her mother's way of getting her to listen. "It's not going to work Mum, You only don't see me at home 'cu your too busy doing other things, you never have time for me. And you can't use the excuse that this holiday is for doing family things, Abi's by the pool with some of the friends she's made and Oscar's at kids club so, really looks like we're doing things together doesn't it ?" Lauren stood up and grabbed her bag.

"Don't you dare leave this hotel Lauren…"

"What you going to do ay? Lock me in… don't think so" Lauren slammed the room door shut, ignoring the dramatic shouts of her name.

*JL*JL*

Before she knew it she was walking along the beach front, it was filled with touristy shops and bars. Cheap bars. Her legs had seemed to carry her to this one place; she just had some urge to go here.

She walked in, slowly looking around; a few eyes gained her attention as they worked over body. But only one pair of eyes stole hers- Joey was there. Lauren stayed back for a few seconds not wanting to intrude, it seemed like he was having a good Laugh with his mates. She went to turn away when one Joey's mates nudged him and nodded towards Lauren. She'd obviously been staring too long.

"Lauren?" Joey stood from the stool and walked towards her. she looked stunning, she looked stunning, her hair scooped across her one shoulder exposing her other. She was wearing a short blue sun dress, her darker Bikini underneath.

"Hi" she whispered as he stepped a little closer. He swiftly pulled her into a hug, squeezing her tight against him. She suddenly felt emotional, she felt safe in his arms. Sounds stupid doesn't it really.

"I've missed you Lauren" her breathed into her ear, as his lips grazed her cheek "You ok?" her tough exterior broke and she cried. Damn it she hated crying, and in front of a boy too. "Alright… come on" her moved her under his arm and mumbled something over his shoulder to his mates.

Once she calmed, Lauren noticed she was outside on a bench with Joey. Well she was more on Joey than the bench. She felt his hand brushing up her back in a slow steady movement, it was so comforting. "Joey… why are you doing this?"

"Because you were upset… and I kind of wanted some time with you. I've lost the charger for my phone and I've been dying to see you."

"Me too. I had a row with my Mum and Dad" He nodded "So I ran off in true Lauren style"

"Lauren style ay?" she nodded with a smile "Hmm, well how about we go to one of the clubs, Joey style… take your mind off your Parents"

"I'd really like that… you sure you want to be spending your holiday with me, I mean you came out her to see your mates"

"Trust me babe, if you were one of their choices, they'd be doing the same… and I want to spend some time with you, I want to get to know you" Joey reached down and entwined their hands as he walked them towards a club. "We should eat first?"

Lauren shook her head "Come on Lauren… let me take you for food" She sighed again and tugged on his hand pulling him to a stop.

"Look, Joey, we both know how this is going to end… we're going to end up really drunk and having Sex. Then after this holiday we'll forgot all about it and go back to living our lives. I don't need to be wined and dined, I'm easy to please."

Joey shook his head "You have a very low opinion of yourself… ye we both know we want sex, but I never once said this was just a quick holiday thing… let me take you for dinner Lauren, if you still want to do it your fine, but please let me take you out." He could see her think about things and eventually nod with a slight smile on her face.

"Good decision babe…you know I'm not using you just for sex don't you?" Lauren nodded her head once and looked up to him "I like you Lauren… a lot; I think this could be the start of something." Their eyes connected as Lauren read the pure truth in them. Their heads inclined only slight hesitation from them both before they started to kiss.

It was the moment they had both anticipated and hoped for from the second they stepped off the plane, if they were being truthful. I was breath taking on so many levels, perfect in every way possible. Joey arm slid around her waist pulling their bodies closer his lips became rougher on hers Lauren responding naturally as he dipped his tongue into mouth, her graciously doing the same. She couldn't suppress the moan coming from her lips as his one hand cradled the back of her head. Pushing herself even closer, Lauren smirked against his mouth at the feeling of his evident want for her pressing against her thigh. Joey groaned as her hands brushed through his hair.

Joey broke the kiss which seemed to have lasted for hours, but was in reality only a few minutes: A few very amazing, satisfying minuets though. It wasn't as if either of them wanted to pull apart but he was seriously out of breath and he knew any longer the whole stretch of bars would be getting quite a show. Trying to steady his breathing, he gently pecked her lips his eyes never separated form Laurens, their hands still holding onto each other's various body parts.

"You're extremely beautiful Lauren" Joey finally managed to say, once his breathing was under control. Lauren blushed a perfect shade of pink, completely taken aback by the compliment. Joey's fingers came up to graze the colour. "I think I like your idea of Skipping straight to desert?" he said raising his eyebrow. There was no denying they both wanted this.

"I'm always right" her smirked teasing him as she remained looking into his eyes.

"I'll just take you for breakfast instead"

"Deal"

*JL*JL*

The butterflies climbed in her stomach, suddenly she felt slightly nervous as Joey led her up to his room in the hotel. It had been a long time since she'd had sex sober. More often than not, it was stupid one night stands that she couldn't remember. She was half glad she'd be able to remember this with Joey, something just felt different with him. All her anxieties were rising in front of him; he noticed and stopped before he opened the door. "We don't have to do this" his hands rested on her shoulders and he was looking straight into her eyes.

"I want to… I just, don't want to mess things up with you" her voice was low and barley audible. Joey leaned in pressing her a soft kiss to her lips.

"I don't think that's even possible, we'll just do things slow… there's no rush" He opened the door and was surprised when Lauren began kissing him deeply. He liked the confidence in her and allowed it to continue, knowing if she was instigating this, it's what she wanted. Laurens hands worked all over his body slowly taking every bit of him in. "I think we need to take this to the bedroom" Lauren squealed as Joey unexpectedly lifted her into his arms and carried her; to what she gathered to be his room.

Connecting their lips once more Joey kicked the bedroom door shut. Lauren felt the cool wood of the door hit her back as Joey's perfectly toned body pressed her into it. Her fingers drifted from the back of his neck and began popping open his polo shirt, effectively pulling it over his head when they were all open. Her eyes greedily absorbed the image she'd only ever fantasised about before – his chest. The defined, toned Muscles sent a power surge through her. Joey pushed her further using previously identified muscles to hold her there. His hands slid lower undoing his shorts, Lauren pushed them down eagerly wanting this to move along.

Joey his lips attacking her exposed neck, nipping at the soft skin at the base of her ear, cause her to moan softly. She felt him smile against her skin as his skilled fingers pulled her dress off her. He lifted her from the floor, discarding the dress alongside his clothes. Their gaze was intense as they took each other in. "So sexy" He kissed down her body until he reached the bikini she was wearing. "The sun kissed looked suits you" his hands swept over her sides tracing the tanned skin she's gained over the last few days.

Reaching behind her he untied the bikini, Lauren pulling it from her arms and chucking it onto the floor, her little fear from earlier seemed to have disappeared. Joey traced her exposed breasts, they were more perfect than ever. Lauren let out a soft moan as his body pressed into hers. Her legs wrapped around his waist only adjusting slightly, she used the heel of her foot to push his boxers down. Joey stepped out them and shifted her back against the door. "Door or bed?" he questioned

"Door" she whispered, there was no time to move. He broke her trance with the sound of slight tearing.

"I owe you a new pair of bikini bottoms" he breathed, Lauren sighed half-heartedly seeing the slight tear at one of the ties.

"Never really liked them anyway… oh god" Joey had shifted in his arms and has obviously touched a sensitive spot.

"Are you sure you want this?" He wanted to make sure this is what she wanted.

"Yes " she breathed .With all the encouragement he needed, he pushed into her, both their bodies on fire with the pleasure. This was more than they could have possibly imagined. as he continued to thrust into her their pleasure continued to ride high, the intensity of what they were doing on a complete new level. "Joey…." his climax teetering nearer each time she kissed him or breathed his name. Joeys mouth sought after hers again and she caught almost growled into his mouth as she got caught up in her own orgasm.

Her head buried into his chest as joey's hands rested on her bum keeping her steady. Their breathing heavy and uneven as their eyes connected. That wasn't just sex, it was dare they say …love making? Their bodies still connected Joey walked them, somehow, over to the bed. Finally pulling from her body her pulled her against his chest.

"That was… Wow"

"Ye Wow" she gasped, giggling into his chest. "That's made me feel so good" Relief washed over him as Lauren said that, he'd done everything possible to make this the best it could have been for her. Silence filled the room as they lay in each other's arms, Lauren couldn't stop smiling, and Joey couldn't help smile when she did watching her as he face lit up. There was something between them, would it be stupid to say fate had brought them together?

*JL*JL*

Unfortunately reality hit the day after. Joey had kept his promise of breakfast, and after working up an appetite the night before, Lauren had been more than happy to let him keep said promise. They'd got to know each other over breakfast, learning they only lived a tube ride apart and that; they shared a dislike for one of their parents. It had killed them when they had to leave; Lauren had been welcomed back with yet another argument from her parents. She'd normally have been bothered but she was still on a high after her night with Joey.

Over the next couple of days, they'd managed to meet up a few times, most of which resulted in more sex, not that either were complaining. And then the Friday came, Lauren was flying home. It had been an emotional goodbye on both parts; a secret meet up before she had to leave had only resulted in a rather teary flight home. They'd made promises to get in touch when they were home; she was just praying he would.

*JL*JL*

The weeks of the summer soon passed by and Lauren had turned back to her old wild child ways. She and Joey had kept in contact talking over Facebook and text. But neither had made the move to meet up again, both too scared that feeling wouldn't be the same on home turf so to speak. It had been two weeks since the last contact with him, and Lauren had given up, deciding that she was probably just a bit of holiday fun after all. She was due back in college next week, not that she wanted to be there but she'd come to the conclusion it would be a welcome distraction.

"Lauren… do you need a lift to college?" Max shouted up the stairs over the top of the sound of Lauren being sick. It was a usual occurrence now a days, the old drunken Lauren was back. Lauren sighed and flushed the toilet muttering a yes to her dad. Wiping her mouth across the towel, she composed herself, day 3 of college ago. Walking out across the landing she came face to face with Abi.

"well You look like crap" she said giving Lauren the onceover. Abi was right she did look pretty bad. Her skin was pale and clammy, her hair loosely falling over her shoulder.

"Ye well I feel it" Lauren grabbed her bad and rand down the stairs, Leaving Abi pondering.

**Why hasn't Joey contacted her I wonder ? was it really just a holiday thing ...**


	3. Chapter 3

Walking in the house that afternoon, Abi noticed Lauren lying on the sofa. She still looked no better than she had on the morning, Pale and fragile. She sat with caution on the arm of the chair and looked at her sister. "What you doing here?"

"Collage sent me home, I was sick again and nearly passed out" Abi's eyes widened "It's nothing Ab's I've just probably got a bug or something." Abi continued to stare "What, Abi?!"

"Are you seriously thick?" Lauren rolled her eyes; she'd heard this lecture a thousand times before. It was true, she wasn't the clever one in the family but she was by no means stupid. Although, that could be debated on some occasions, this being one of them.

"I don't need you're lecture Abi, I feel really crap, I just want to sleep" Lauren went to stand, but obviously went a little too quickly for her body's liking as she wobbled on her feet and the colour drained from her. "Woah" she steadied herself and sat again.

"I can't believe you can't see it… did you sleep with someone one on holiday Lauren?" Lauren stared at her looking offended but knowing it was the truth. "Oh my god you did didn't you… are you really that blind you can't see what's in front of you..."

"Yes alright, I know it wasn't the cleverest of things… why the sudden interest anyway it was like 3 months ago" As she said the words her mind started ticking into action slowly putting the pieces together.

"I think you're pregnant" Abi blurted out. She moved to sit next to Lauren watching as her sister turned even paler than she though possible. "It all fits Lauren, you're not eating, you've been sick every morning for the past 2 weeks, and I know you haven't been drinking that much, your passing out, your boobs are literally popping out your top and to be honest Lauren, you look pregnant."

"I can't be we were safe… we used" Oh SHIT they hadn't used any form of contraceptive the first time, they were too caught up in the moment. "Crap, crap, crap Abi what the hell am I going to, I can't be pregnant I can't be… im 17 for god's sake" Lauren tucked her head into her knees as Abi's hand moved up and down her arm. Lauren looked up and down her body, she could see what Abi meant. She was definitely becoming a little bigger in the bust – Ok a lot bigger and her top's were stretching slightly around her stomach.

"Take a test first… I could be wrong" Lauren looked across to Abi and gave her a small sympathetic smile.

"Come on Ab's we both know I am. I've missed two periods too; I just thought it was stress of going back to college and everything. Obviously it was something else… Your right though I think I need to do a test." Abi nodded and as Lauren sped up the stairs and routed about in the bathroom.

"What you doing?" Abi stood in the door way as Lauren threw things around, eventually she held up a small box. "OH"

"Yep, OH, Mum always has some in here… if she or dad come home just distract them ye?"

Abi nodded "Lauren… If you are, Y'know … I'll help, you could do it if you wanted to" without warning Lauren had pulled Abi into a hug.

"Thank you" The sisters shared the hug, Lauren gaining a small amount of comfort. But she wanted Joey, she wanted him here holding her hand. The front door shut with a bang, both girls breaking apart ,staring at each other, frozen to the spot.

"Hello, Abi You home?" Tanya shouted up the stairs.

"Go…I'll cover for you" Lauren quickly locked herself in the bathroom. Praying to god she wasn't about to discover she was in as much Shit she thought she was.

*JL*JL*

She sat crying on the bathroom floor huddled in a small ball, she'd text Joey telling him they needed to talk but had no response. What the hell was she going to do?

She called his number several times before she finally plucked up the courage to leave a message.

"Joey…It's me Lauren. I really need to talk to you its really important…please just call me when you get this" she was crying again by the end of the message. She looked down at the couple of tests on the floor. Definitely pregnant.

"Lauren, are you alright, Abi said you'd finished early… you been in there a long time darling" she wiped her eyes and sighed, stuffing the tests and rubbish into the towel cupboard. She opened the door smiling to her Mum.

"Ye…I'm fine, just doing my hair" Before Tanya had the chance to question her, Lauren had run down the stairs and was out the door.

*JL*JL*

A few hours had passed before Lauren even contemplated going home… she was stopped in he tracks by her phone ringing. Joeys name flashed across the screen.

"Joey…" She breathed

"Hi… you alright you sounded a little desperate in your message."

"No, not really, why have you been ignoring me?" she sighed it was the only thing she could say right now. She heard him sigh. "Do you not want this to work?"

"I do babe, I really do… it's just, there's been some stuff going on at home I did leave a message for you and some flowers …Im guessing you didn't get them." She shook her head before saying no realising he couldn't see her. "What's wrong? You're really quiet … Lauren"

"I need to talk to you…" he chuckled

"Well what we doing now then" The line was quiet, she really didn't want to cry down the phone to him, but it was pretty much heading in that direction.

"No ,I mean face to face, this aint something you say over the phone" her breath hitched slightly

"Babe you're really scaring me now…just tell me"

"Joe please… can we meet …you said you knew that café on WestWay"

"Ye… you want to meet now?"

"Please" she smiled at his next comment, slightly forgetting what she'd actually got to tell him

"Ok babe, I miss you…see you in a bit"

"Missed you too… Bye"

*JL*JL*

Joey sat waiting in the café, he sat in a booth by the window watching as people strode by. He'd tried to think what could have been wrong with Lauren, but nothing seemed to fit. He couldn't imagine what could be that bad.

Eventually she walked through the doors spotting Joey. His head snapped up as she made her way across the floor to him. He stood eagerly awaiting and she almost ran the last few steps and fell into his arms. That was all it took, the safety she usually got from Joey was difficult to find today and she wondered if it was because of what she was about to tell him.

"Hey…Hey, come on babe" Joey pressed a kiss to the top of her head and guided her into the booth. "I got you coffee" he smiled and reached for her face across the table, tenderly brushing away the tears.

"I'm sorry" she whispered. Joey just gave her a strange look, unable to establish what exactly she was sorry for.

"Tell me Lauren… what's wrong babe?" his concern was growing by the second, the longer Lauren remained silent the worst the things he was coming up with in his head were. "have you rowed with your parents again?" she shook her head "Are you ill ?" she didn't respond, she kind of was "Then what Lauren…"

"I'm pregnant Joey"

His world literally froze. Everything stood still, it was Just Laurens words circling in his mind, this had been the last thing he was expecting. Not that he was expecting anything really, but at least this wasn't the end of the world right ?

"Say something please" Lauren whispered through her tears. Joey leaned heavily against the back of the chair, his hands running over his face.

"Are you sure?" he caught Laurens gaze and soon corrected himself. "Sorry, ye of course you're sure, you wouldn't be here otherwise… god you're ok though?"

Lauren nodded although Joey was more than sure she wasn't ok. "What we going to do Joey?"

He sighed heavily and Lauren saw his eyes gaze of her and settle on her stomach. "You can see a bump you know?" he smiled softly and looked back to Lauren.

"I know and my boobs are huge and they ache like hell, I've been sick every morning for the last two weeks, nearly passed out at collage today…I feel pretty shit." she nodded slowly biting her lip, watching the cogs turn in Joey head.

"How far along are you, do you know?"

"I'm guessing about 10/11 weeks; it was the beginning of July 'cus we missed the last week of collage and school… we do we do Joey, really I need you to tell me."

"Well you have two options, You keep it or you don't." his tone was pretty straightforward and he wasn't giving much inclination to the way he was feeling.

"What do you mean me? This is your baby too Joey, I need to know what your thinking."

"I don't know what to do Lauren… we live in different worlds, your 17 live with your parents and you are like one step away from murdering them, do you think they'll accept you being pregnant…" His words his home to Lauren, there wasn't really much hope for her was there? she was surprised how upset she was though, that joey was seemingly pushing against this.

"So what… I get an abortion? You go back to ignoring me and that's it problem solved… ye nice move Joey" She went to leave but Joey grabbed her hand. he closed his eyes and breathed deeply for a second.

"I like you Lauren a lot… damn I think I might even be falling in love with you but… a baby, I don't think I'm ready for that... not yet"

Lauren stared at him and nodded, slightly scoffing "I'll see you around Joey…I'll call you when it's sorted" She tugged her bag off the chair and fled to the exit.

"Lauren… No, Lauren wait" he ran after her but she'd already gone. "Well done Joey" he mumbled to himself. Why the hell had he just done that, he'd probably told her the exact opposite to what she wanted and needed to hear. She was a scared 17 year old with no one else to turn to and he'd basically pushed her away, telling her he couldn't care less. His anger and frustration got the better of him and his fist swung against the nearest wall. He drew it back seeing the blood and grit on his knuckles, and guessed this was only part of the pain Lauren was feeling right now.

*JL*JL*

"Lauren is that you… your tea's going cold, I've been calling you for the last 15 minutes" she walked into the lounge seeing a strangely happy atmosphere. "Ah there you are… we've got your favourite, pasta back" Tanya smiled and patted the chair next to her for Lauren to take.

She cautiously sat, pulling her cardigan a little further around her to hide her small stomach. Abi stole a look at her sister and Lauren nodded her head. Abi mouthed I'm sorry to her.

"What's with all the silent communication between the two of you?" Max asked pointing to his daughters. Lauren closed her eyes, a sickening feeling building inside her. she attempted to breathe through it but failed.

"I'm going to be sick" she sped from the table and to the kitchen closely followed by her parents and Abi. Tanya held her hair back and handed a piece of tissue over to her. "Please don't be nice to me" she cried to her parents.

"What's the matter darling you don't look too good" Tanya pushed the hair back of Laurens face.

"You'll hate me…I don't want you to hate me" she sat at the table and saw Abi giving her a knowing look. "Can I … can I talk to you Mum?" Tanya nodded and cocked her head towards the door.

Once they were alone Tanya sat opposite Lauren and took her hand. "Before you say anything Lauren… just know we don't hate you…your our daughter… we love you"

"I don't think you'll love me very much when I tell you what I'm about to…." She fiddled with her nails, a nervous habit she'd picked up. "I'm really, really sorry and I didn't mean for it to happen…"

Tanya smiled weakly "I know your pregnant Lauren" Lauren looked up seeing her mum staring.

"What?...I mean how"

"I was 17 and pregnant once Lauren…I've another two kids since then, I know the signs. You're off your food, sickness, I can see your growing too Lauren"

"Does Dad know?" Tanya shook her head "Well I think it's best to keep it that way don't you? He'll go mad"

"You can't keep it a secret forever Lauren…" Tanya shot her a look when Lauren shook her head.

"No there'll be no secret to keep after tomorrow… I'm booked in the clinic at 12; Joey thinks it's for the best."

"Joey? He the Dad?" Lauren nodded "Well not saying it won't be hard… but I agree with Joey I think it's the right thing to do"

"Ye…it seems to be what people think…I'm erm going to go to bed" She stood and said good night Walking past her dad, who she'd guessed had heard the conversation.

"how could you be so stupid Lauren" Yep he'd definitely heard. Tanya walked out and moved Max out the way.

"She knows it was stupid Max, she's being sensible and dealing with it Right Lauren?"

"Ye" she sighed disappearing up the stairs

*JL*JL*

"Lauren…Please answer your phone…I've only just got your message…please, tell me which clinic you're at" Joey left the voice mail hoping she'd get it. He wanted to be with her and to be honest, he was having second thoughts, or maybe his first thoughts were coming to a forefront.

His phone beeped a few seconds later

_Lauren: Hill green clinic not due in till 12 _

Lauren checked herself into the clinic, filling in all the necessary forms and getting information to read while she waited. Sitting down, she looked around the cream coloured waiting room; it felt warm and homely which was a complete contradiction to what happen here. She fiddled with her phone contemplating replying to Joey. Her Mum had asked if she wanted her there, to which Lauren gave a direct No. She knew she wanted Joey, so she reluctantly sent the message, not knowing if he'd actually get there on time.

He did though and much quicker then she thought as moments later, Lauren felt someone sit down beside her on the chairs, their hand slid into hers squeezing it softly. Looking to her left, she saw Joey sitting there, his eyes heavy. She gave him a quizzical look as he spoke to her.

"You don't want to do this do you?" he spoke softly

"joey…"

"Just answer the question Lauren please…" he tightened the grip on her hand and she shook her head. "Then we don't do it"

"What?" her voice high pitched as it was laced with shock.

"I did a lot of thinking last night, if we want this I think we could do it, I know we're young but people do it" He could see the tears build in her eyes. "Is that what you want?"

"I want to have this baby with you Joey" she whispered.

"Then let's get out of here…" Joey helped her to her feet and they went to his car, their hands entwined the entire time. "I'm sorry I freaked yesterday… You should have told be you wanted the baby"

"I didn't know if I did… not until you and Mum suggested an abortion was for the best" Joey leaned in and tucked her hair behind her ear, giving her a soft kiss.

"We should make you an appointment at the doctors… get you both checked out" Lauren nodded smiling as her hand ha drifter to rest on her stomach.

"Can we not tell anyone… My Mum and Dad think im having an abortion today so is it bad to let them think I went through with it?"

"Whatever you want beautiful…come on lets go for food" He leaned over and kissed her again quickly before driving off. "And Lauren…I said yesterday I thought I was falling in Love with you …Well I meant it"


	4. Chapter 4

Lauren was lay in bed later that night, her and Joey had spoken over things and decided that it was something they both wanted, but were just scared. They'd decided it was probably best for them to keep things as they were for now, the point had been argued to the grave by Joey, he wanted Lauren with him under the pretences of taking care of his girl. As much as it had made Laure swoon, she knew it wasn't ideal; although nothing about this situation was ideal, the safer option was for her to stay at home and carry on life as normal. Which included her parents thinking there was no baby, she knew it would be difficult but guessed as soon as the first couple of days passed over, they'd move on to something else and she'd be long forgotten.

"Why are you still awake?" Abi questioned from the other side of the room seeing Lauren propped up against the head board. "Are you in pain or something?"

"Hmm?" she was completely distant in a little world of her own trying to piece together how she was going to survive the next 6 or so months.

"Are you in pain after… y'know…" Lauren caught on and nodded

"A little but not much… slept it off" she slid a little further into the bed when the lap switched on.

"You can talk to me… I don't want you to go back to drinking and come in at stupid o'clock again… I've just got my sister back." Abi looked across the room and her eyes widened as Laurens hand settled on her stomach and she was smiling.

"I'm staying away from anything that could harm this baby" He hand quickly shot to her mouth after realising she'd fallen at the first hurdle.

"OH MY GOD! You didn't have an abortion did you ?" Abi was quickly on the end of Laurens bed staring at her.

"No" her whispered voice so frail, she was expecting a huge argument but she didn't get one, Abi flung her arms around Lauren.

" Your Going to be a Mum Lauren ! Oh I'm so happy you didn't do it… why did you change your mind?" Lauren smiled coyly and pulled back her covers moving over for Abi. The two sat next to each other in the bed under the duvet much like they'd done when they were little.

"I didn't change my mind, I don't think I wanted to in the first place, but I didn't want to do it on my own either… Now I don't have to, Joey wants this too."

"Hmm Joey ay" Abi teased as Lauren smirked and nodded. "Was he the dude from the plane ?"

"Ye…He's amazing Abi, He's a bit older than me, He's just gone 20 and he don't live far from here" Abi nudged Lauren in the arm teasingly.

"Lauren's In Love, Laurens in Love" she sang whilst tickling her sister gently, the door opened and Tanya poked her round the door. She stood watching her daughters for a moment, they looked so happy; she hadn't seen it in a long time, especially Lauren. Her head tilted slightly as she remembered where Lauren had supposedly been today.

"What's got you two Laughing ay?" she moved into the room sitting on the end of the bed. Lauren tugging the cover up had ceased the laughing and had completely averted her gaze. "You ok? Lauren?"

"Yep"

"Oh For god's sake Lauren you promised me ….You swore to me this morning Lauren…I trusted you to make the right choice for once"

"What so you wanted me to kill me child did you?" Tanya went silent "Exactly…you couldn't do it, I'm living proof of that, Me and Joey both want this, we've agreed it's what we both want, he even came and got me from the clinic you know?"

"You're dad's going to flip Lauren, he'll be out for Joey's blood" Tanya saw the tears in her daughter eyes.

"Please Mum don't tell him… just pretend you never came in here, that you know nothing about it… Mum please, he won't let me do this." She was begging he Mum now when her phone sounded. Quickly looking at it she smiled.

_Joey: Just making sure you two are ok … I've made you an appointment for half 4 tomorrow I'll pick you up outside of Collage? Night babe x_

"That him?" Tanya cocked her head down to the phone; Lauren nodded half looking at her phone typing a response, half watching her Mum.

_Lauren: We're happy thank you, and that sounds like a good plan Mr, Night xx_

She sent the text back and stared at her Mum "Joey's taking me to the doctors tomorrow, to make sure everything's ok." Tanya quickly stood and placed a kiss to Laurens head.

"I was never part of this conversation ok?" Lauren nodded quickly "Don't make me regret this Lauren… you tell your dad before he finds out some other way"

"I will… Thank you Mum" the door slowly closed and Lauren let out a huge sigh. "Right, I'm getting this baby to bed… I'm up early tomorrow" Abi nodded and slid from the bed. "Thank you Abi"

"You're welcome; I want to see pictures tomorrow though".

*JL*JL*

Lying on the bed nervously waiting to be seen, Lauren felt sick, she was scared nervous and every other emotion possible. She'd had a blood test earlier to confirm that she was definitely pregnant and now was just waiting to be given a scan. She hated sitting here like this, she could tell people were judging her, she'd got her college badge on so was receiving a few disapproving looks.

Lauren hated putting herself in positions where other people could judge. "You ok babe" Joey questioned taking her hand.

"Scared" she whispered.

"You're alright baby…I'm right here" He said squeezing her hand, as the doctor arrived.

The tears streamed down Lauren's face as their baby was on the screen. She was having a baby, the tiny little thing on the screen was hers and Joey's. It terrified her so much that this life was completely dependent on her useless self.

"That's our baby Lauren …" He brought her hand to his mouth kissing it softly.

"I'd say you were about 10 weeks Lauren…Baby's growing nice and healthily, you need to do a bit of work for me though" The nurse turned to Lauren "You're a little underweight so you need to put some weight on for me to keep baby strong"

"I can do that" Lauren smiled her eyes never leaving the screen.

"That's everything; I'd like to see you in 6 weeks Lauren unless there's any issues then you can contact me." Lauren nodded wiping the gel form her stomach as Joey took the contact details.

Outside in the car park Joey tugged her into his arms kissing her deeply "I'm proud of you baby…"

"You are?"

"Yes… very much so, you did so well in there, I know you hate people watching you, so you did really well." Lauren snuggled into his chest wrapping her arms around him. "Lauren…"

"Ye?" she breathed softly

"I love you" He felt her smile against his chest as he kissed her forehead.

"I love you too"


	5. Chapter 5

**As you've all probably guessed this is going to be longer than 5 parts I got a little carried away :)**

"Hmmm what are you smiling at?" Lauren rolled over in Joey's arms seeing him grinning widely. She'd stayed at Joeys the last few nights whilst his Mum and sister were away. It had been nice to not have to worry about been seen or being sussed out by her Dad- who still didn't know she was still pregnant.

"Someone's having a party in your tummy" Joeys hands were splayed across Laurens bump as the baby prodded and nudged under the skin. He softly kissed across the bump and received a few kicks in response.

"I know I can feel it…they're so much stronger now, take's after their daddy" she smiled kissing Joey and giggled as a heavier kick hit her. "Ow"

"Not long to wait now babe… you should really think about telling your Dad" She shook her head. "Babe, your 8 months pregnant, the midwife said you could literally go into labour at any second, so please just think about it ye ?" Lauren shuffled against him leaning her head on his chest.

"Have you told your Mum yet?" she looked up and saw him smiling. "What?"

"I told her before she went away actually… albeit by text. But I did tell her, she didn't seem too angry… just a bit upset we didn't feel like we could tell her…she said she wants to meet you though"

"What if she hates me ?" Lauren whispered a voice a little scared

"She won't hate you Lauren…your having her first grandchild, she'd never hate you, plus she wants to meet the girl who's stolen my heart" she kissed the tip of her nose and smiled.

"Cute, babe, cute. Is she seriously going to be alright with this though, I mean it doesn't look good does it… 17year old knocked up and her dad doesn't know, because she's too scared to tell him? Ye looks brill doesn't it?"

"Just chill out ye, she'll love you and our baby" Lauren nodded "Want a tea?" Joey shuffled out the bed and headed to the door.

"Please and some …."

"Jaffa Cakes, I know" He quickly kissed her and went down stairs.

"Lauren… I've made breakfast so come down babe…" Joey called up the stairs. Having noticed it was nearly half 11 when he'd got down he'd decided to make breakfast, knowing that tea and Jaffa cakes wouldn't satisfy Lauren for long. She'd had a craving for anything sweet recently and was always eating biscuits or sweets. Lauren waddled out the bed pulling a vest top on. It didn't do much to cover her bump though, she was pretty big now and the majority of her clothes were too tight other than a couple of hoddies she wore at home to disguise her bump when Max was around.

"It smells amazing babe… and we are starving…" she suddenly froze when the front door opened and a middle aged woman walked in staring at her. The woman placed her bags on the door as Joey walked through.

"You ok you're taking….MUM!" he stood rather embarrassed in just his boxers, glaring at his Mum who was standing, hands on hips with and eyebrow raised.

"Son…nice to see you're making an effort" She smiled taking in the lack of attire. Her attention turned to Lauren who was now standing very awkwardly on the stairs trying to tug on the vest top to cover her knickers.

Joey moved round to Lauren and spoke to his Mum. "Lauren, this is my Mum Jane, Mum this is Lauren and bump." His hands settled down on Laurens stomach from behind. Lauren smiled at his actions but couldn't help feel slightly uncomfortable, she was making a great first impression.

"It's lovely to meet you Lauren… Look at you, you look so wonderful, your glowing" Lauren let out a big breathe of relief as his Mum moved over to her and gave her a hug.

"It' nice to meet you too…Joey's told me a lot about you" Jane turned to Joey and looked surprised.

"Well he's spoke none stop about you since he came back off that holiday, you mean a lot to him… it's a shame he only told me about the baby a few days ago though, you could have stayed here more often" She gave a stern look to Joey and Lauren just smiled, lovingly rubbing her stomach as the baby moved.

"Go through to the kitchen I've made breakfast…" Joey nudged Lauren down the last couple of steps.

"I'm going to put something a little less… revealing on" she whispered , Joey tugged on her arm a little

"But I Like it…I can see your legs and your bump" Joeys hands moved up the side of her thigh and then settled on her waist again.

"Joe… your Mum is right there…I kind of have to…you know I'd rather stay like this."

"Don't change on my account" Jane shouted from the kitchen "I know how uncomfortable the last month of pregnancy is darling… so your fine as you are."

Lauren walked into the kitchen with Joey following close behind, she picked up the mug and willing drank it. Joey saw her looking around, he laughed and quickly handed her the packet of Jaffa Cakes.

"Thank you Babe…Did you have a good holiday Mrs Bennett?"

"Please Its Jane and ye we had a lovely time… Al is just at the shop's getting some supplies… we thought Mr useless here would me living off takeaways"

"I'm useless thank you !" He proclaimed sitting in the chair next to Lauren. "And we did the shopping yesterday… Miss over cautious here, won't let us have takeaways."

"Hey…I'm growing a baby in here and I want them nice and healthy, not overloaded with all that crap" Joey raised his eyebrow and looked down at the half empty packet of biscuits and then at Lauren who was part way through another.

"Says the one who's halfway through her 10th biscuit of the day… Babe the packets nearly gone, we only got them last night." He sighed as Lauren just gave him an innocent look.

The door opened right on cue "Mum, Joey?"

"In the kitchen Al…. Joey's girlfriends here." The excitement was clear in Jane's voice and apparently so was Joey's sister as she screeched and came bounding through the kitchen door.

"Lauren Love this is My youngest…"

"Alice" Lauren breathed a sickening realisation hitting her. The same thought hit Alice at the same time as she almost collapsed into one of the chairs.

"Babe…" Joey put his hand on her arm but she shrugged it off "Do you two know each other?"

"I think I'm going to be sick" Lauren said, Joey eased her over to the sink just as she began to puke. His hand worked up and down her back. "No...Joey stop" she cried and tried to loosen out of his arms.

"What's the matter…" he soothed, Lauren was sobbing, the severity of the situation hitting home hard.

"Joey… Laurens Dad and our Dad our brothers… she's our cousin Joe." Alice's words were like a knife through his heart, he could see why Lauren was so distraught, it was just another thing to complicate the situation.

"Hey…Lauren, Look at me, Look at me… this changes nothing Ok?" she shook her head and fled the room going upstairs.

"How could you not have known Joey?" Alice questioned having watched her cousin, her very pregnant cousin crumble to pieces.

"We have different Last names Al, neither of us have Branning, I still have Mum's Last name and Lauren said she had her Mum's two, neither of us questioned what our Dads' last names were, it seemed irrelevant." He sighed and took the mug from the table. "I best go see if she's alright"

"Son, what are you going to do?"

"Nothing Mum, I love her, we're having a baby, like I said to Lauren this changes nothing. It's not illegal or anything is it."

"No it's not Joe; just go easy on her she's probably thinking the worst right now." He nodded and left the room.

*JL*JL*

Lauren quickly got changed and threw her stuff into her bag, what the hell had just happened? She and Joey were cousins. She was pregnant with her cousin's baby. But they didn't know… it can't be wrong can it? Not if they didn't know… they fell for each other like any normal two people …Did it really matter they were related? She just didn't know.

"Baby…You ok?" Joey sat on the bed next to her, he could see the pain in her eyes "hey come on we'll be ok, we've got this far haven't we ?" she nodded but moved away from him slightly.

"What are we going to do joey? It's bad enough already…without you being my cousin"

"None of this has changed my feelings towards you Lauren…I still love you and I want to be with you and this baby…

"I think I better go home" she sighed, her head was all over the place, her hormones were already running riot without adding this to the mix. "I just need time to get my head around this…I'll call you later" she softly kissed his lips and smiled.

"Let me drive you babe" she shook her head

"It's alright…I'd like to get the tube" Joey nodded understanding that this was what she sometimes did.

"Ok baby...call me when your home"

*JL*JL*

By the time she'd got home, she had a much clearer head, deep down she'd known all along nothing could have made her give up on her and Joey…they were in too deep to consider any other option. She walked into number 5 about to text Joey when her Name echoed from the kitchen.

"Ye?" she walked in to find her Dad sitting at the table adorning a face of thunder. Oh Shit. Turns out this day was about to get a whole lot worse. "Dad?" she said softly

"Sit. Down" his words harsh and straight to the point. Using his foot he pushed out the chair opposite for Lauren. She cautiously sat down. They both remained in silence before Max broke his stare and pushed a piece of paper across the table to Lauren. A few tears escaped her eyes as she realised what it was. Her ultrasound image. She Bit her lip and looked away from him.

"I take it it's yours?" She nodded weakly "Obviously you didn't get rid of it then"

"I couldn't do it…." She snivelled

"You stupid, stupid girl Lauren! How could you how could you do this… your being selfish and immature Lauren." She didn't respond, couldn't respond, she was just looking at the table sobbing. "Have you any idea what this will do to us Lauren ay? You're a useless young girl Lauren."

She felt another presence in the room and realised it was her Mum "Max!" she warned.

"No Tanya…you know what she'd gone and done, are what she hasn't done is more fitting. She's still pregnant… and by the looks of her she isn't far off having it…honestly Lauren what the hell were you thinking… your not fit to be a mother."

Tanya watched the whole time as Lauren winced every now and then, her hand rubbing smoothly across her stomach. Max was about to start again "That enough Max!... Lauren, are you alright?"

She shook her head in response "Something's wrong" she whispered as she gripped heavily onto the table.

"It's alright, I think you've just got yourself worked up" Tanya quickly got a glass of water "Drink that Darling." Max walked back in the room pointing at Lauren her started shouting and yelling, repeating over and over about the huge mistake she was making.

"You, you are giving that thing up for adoption"

"NO" Lauren cried "Me and Joey want this baby, I'm still pregnant for a reason"

"Joey… That the scumbag that took advantage of you and knocked you up is it ay… Right …" Max went straight for the front door opening in to come face to face with the Man he was looking for. Not that he knew it. "Ye?"

"Erm… Hi I'm looking for Lauren , is she in?"

"And you are?" Max questioned, his patience beginning to wear thin, very thin.

"What's that to you?" already guessing this was her Dad he really didn't want to say something that might get her into some form of trouble.

"Look here you… whoever you are, you can sling your hook, My daughter is having nothing to do with you"

"What's all this noise about?" Tanya had appeared behind her husband, she could tell by his stance he was irritated and that if she didn't do something the lad on the doorstep would probably end up with a black eye at least. "Max?"

"This… whoever this is wants to see Lauren…"

"Please Miss Cross Is Lauren alright?" Tanya observed him and by the worry on his face had guessed this was Joey.

"She's ok" Tanya smiled. Joey was just about to speak again when Lauren appeared in the hall way tears streaming down her face, clutching to her stomach.

"Mum…I think…I think my waters have just broke" The three people in the doorway all turned their attention to her. Tanya was right by her side and took her hand.

"It's alright darling, just stay calm, we'll get you to hospital …everything will be fine… I promise you," She led Lauren further down the hallway to be greeted by Joey.

"He Beautiful, looks like you changed the schedule" he smiled as Lauren fell into his arms. "I'm here it's alright, I've got you" Max was glaring at the two as he watched this man, who he now knew to be Joey, comfort his daughter.

"Move out the way Max… Joey are you ok to Drive?" He nodded "Thank you, come on Lauren, let's get you to the car"

*JL*JL*

Joey had broken god knows how many speed limits to get Lauren to the hospital, for them to get there and be told he was only in the very early stages of labour. However because her waters had already broken they'd decided to keep her in. over the next few hours Lauren had fallen to sleep, the pain meds had made her drowsy and she'd had a rather restless nigh anyway. Joey sat in the chair next to the bed brushing his thumb across her hand. The door opened and Tanya walked back in with a bag of Lauren's things and two coffees for her and Joey.

"Hi Darling, how is she?" she smiled weakly at Joey and kissed Laurens forehead.

"She's alright I think, just tired…I'm really sorry for this mess we're in" Tanya shook her head

"It's not a mess Joey… It'll just be a little harder. I called you Mum" Joey looked at her with sympathetic eyes "It's ok, neither of you knew, My daughter loves you very much Joey and I can see you love her too, as long as you promise you'll take of both of them, then I don't see a problem."

Joey looked at his, Aunt, I guess, and thanked her with a smile. "20 past 7 …should I wake her, she's been asleep for ages." Tanya shook her head and stood over Lauren, she brushed her hand over her daughters hair and sighed.

"No, she'll wake when she's ready…A little tip Joey, never wake a sleeping Lauren" Joey chuckled remembering a couple of days ago, he thankful he was still alive after he'd woke her up at 9.

"I know… I learnt the hard way"

*JL*JL*

"Hey beautiful… How you feeling?" He sat on the side of the bed next to Lauren his thumbs gently brushing the tears away. "What you crying for baby?" At first she shrugged and then murmured softly.

"I'm scared" As much as she didn't want to admit it, she was pretty terrified now, she had always underestimated her ability to be a mother. She was 17 and had pretty limited knowledge of parenting, her own weren't the best examples and she never felt the maternal type. Joey's fingers brushed through her hair her tucking a stray strand behind her ear.

"You've got nothing to be scared of Darling this baby's going to have the best Mum in the world and do you know why?" Tanya had perched on the opposite side of the bed was giving her daughter some all needed words of encouragement. "Because this baby has you Lauren: my beautiful, brave, clever Daughter, Who has the biggest heart ever."

She managed a smile at her Mum and looked at Joey who had mumbled something similar; He smirked and carried on whispering comforting words into her ear. Each one he punctuated with a sweet kiss to her head. The midwife walked back in seeing a very scared young patient.

"I need to do another internal examination sweetie I'm sorry" this being the 3rd one now , with not much difference in the last two other than more discomfort. Lauren was beginning to get slightly annoyed. It felt like she was failing already as little progress was made. "I know sweetheart I'm sorry" Lauren winced and squeezed tightly to Joeys hand.

"Ok all done … just relax your legs Lauren" the nurse removed her gloves and smiled "Your fully dilated Lauren, so it shouldn't be too long before you feel the need to push." She tensed as the fear became more prominent once more.

"Well done baby" Joey kissed her head softly and saw her relax more.

It was another hour of what felt like endless contractions before Lauren actually felt the need to push, Joey was her rock at the moment as she crumbled a little more by the second.

"Come on , little Longer Lauren Good girl" Lauren fell back into the sheets completely exhausted "Baby's moving down beautifully Lauren when you push I can see the top of baby's head"

"another one…" Lauren whispered, Joey stood and encouraged her along with Tanya.

"Big pushes Lauren….baby's crowning sweetheart" As instructed Lauren panted through the pain. "Nice little pushes for me Lauren… that's it good girl… couple more, then the head's out…stop for me" The midwife grabbed a couple of things from her tray at the side of the bed as Lauren began crying. "One more push Lauren…."

"Cant…do ….it" she cried.

"Yes you can…Look at me baby…you've done incredible babe…so amazing, just one more and you can hold your baby" his words seemed to work as she nodded and pushed.

"That's it Lauren…Oh hello baby" The midwife called, Lauren simply flopped back into the sheets letting out a cry of relief. Her focus was on her baby, who had just let out an amazing cry. It was such a relief for her to hear. She could see Joey wiping his eyes at the side of her his grip still on her hand.

"Say hello to your baby Lauren…" The midwife placed the baby gently onto Laurens chest as Joey was instructed to cut the cord. He quickly cut it and was back at the top of the bed next to Laurens head. His finger ran down the small spine of his child who had instantly settled against its mother.

"We have a daughter Joey…" Lauren whispered looking down at the tiny form on her chest. She was so small and doll like, her pale skin and hair just like Laurens.

"Happy birthday baby Girl…" He turned and kissed Lauren getting a small cry from his Daughter. "Ye Happy birthday you…"


	6. Chapter 6

It was a few hours later at the hospital; Lauren and Joey were finally alone with their new-born after Tanya had left them, promising to be back in the morning. Lauren was still cradling the little girl only having reluctantly put her down for half hour or so when Lauren was desperate to sleep. Joey wasn't much better. If Lauren wasn't holding their daughter he was, neither could get enough of her. Joey gazed at Lauren watching her as she comforted and rocked their baby, a smile permanently fixed on her face.

They both stared down at their creation, filled with pride Joey ran his finger smoothly across the baby's head, her nose and mouth wrinkling at his touch. "She's so beautiful" Lauren looked up to joey and smiled pecking his lips quickly.

"She's so tiny… tiny little fingers and toes" Lauren whispered gently grazing her daughter's feet with her hands. Joey perched himself on the side of the bed his hand running across Laurens back, she leaned into him, seeking his safety and comfort.

"She needs a name baby…" Joey said softly "Had you thought of any …we never really talked about it…" Lauren shook her head.

"No, I just thought one would spring to mind"

"And has it?" Lauren laughed and shook her head. "Just baby Cross then for now" Lauren frowned at him and shook her head. Joey couldn't read her expression as she continued to stare at him

"No. Baby Bennett…she's your daughter, she should have your last name, I may not look it, but I like some tradition."

Joey nodded and smiled "Thank you baby…she looks so much like you" he smiled softly. "Her eyes are just like yours…so is her hair"

"She'll look like you too when she'd older Joe..." Lauren brought the baby to her shoulder and gently bounced her, hearing a small hiccup. "Oh dear…is that better?"

"Babe I'd rather her look like you… that way she'll stay just as beautiful" Joey saw Lauren staring intensely into the baby eyes. She was concentrating hard, you could almost hear the cogs turning. "Babe?"

"Eden…I like Eden…it sounds pure and hopeful" Lauren looked up to Joey "You don't like it do you…we can think of…" He silenced her with a quick kiss and smirked.

"I love it, Lauren I think it fits perfectly…what about Grace for a middle name?" Her smile stretched bigger if that was at all possible

"welcome to mayhem Eden Grace Bennett" she giggled, Joey shook his head.

"It's not mayhem babe, just a little crazy…" they both turned towards the door where they could hear commotion, the door swung open and Max froze.

"What did I say? Mayhem" Lauren whispered putting on a brave face. Joeys arm had instinctively tightened around her shoulder when her Father had made and appearance.

"I'm sorry sir…you can be in here…It's immediate family only" Max's face flooded red as her moved to face Lauren.

"He's my Dad…" she whispered. The nurse took a step back and apologised to Max. He stood still to the spot, his piercing eyes glued to Eden- his granddaughter who he tried his hardest not to let happen. Lauren heard footsteps quicken and soon realised it was her Mum. Obviously she'd been unable to stop her husband from getting this far into the hospital.

"Max…Leave it, come on…Leave them alone…" He shrugged off her arm and moved into the room. Joey stood and walked around towards Max. The baby was obviously picking up on the tension and began crying in Laurens arms.

"I think you need to Leave…" Joey stood in front of Max his arms folded across his chest. He looked like some sort of Greek god the way he was standing.

"I'm going nowhere until I've spoken to my daughter" Joey turned to look at Lauren who nodded once.

"You got five minutes so you best make it good Dad…" Lauren called no emotion to her voice. She shuffled slightly on the bed resting Eden against her chest.

"So you had it then…"

"No Dad… this is just an avatar… I'm still pregnant, next question…" she gently patted Eden's back instantly soothing her.

"Boy or girl…" He said bluntly.

"We have a daughter…not that it's really any of your business."

"She's my granddaughter…your my daughter." Lauren scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Ye when it pleases you…I don't want anything to do with you Max…your no longer my Dad. You don't deserve the title, and you definitely don't deserve to be a granddad… Eden deserves better than that"

"Eden?" Tanya smiled

"Ye…it just fitted" Lauren looked towards Joey who nodded answering her silent question. "Do you want to hold her?"

"Really?"

"Ye Mum, you helped me a lot through this…I wouldn't have got this far if it hadn't been for you" She nodded and stepped towards Lauren, who gently placed her daughter into her Mothers arms. "Say Hi to Nanny Eden"

"You need to leave…Now please" Joey turned to Max and waited until he moved out the door.

"Good luck Lauren…You'll need it"

"OUT!"

"She's perfect you guys" Tanya sat rocking Eden back and forth as Lauren lay with Joey on the bed. "Have you considered what you're going to do when you leave hospital Lauren?"

"I spoke to my Mum earlier and she's happy for us to stay with her an Alice until we can find something more permanent" Joey stated. His Mum had been overly excited to find out that Lauren had had the baby and after joey had explained what had happened she'd raised the suggestion.

"Are you sure your Mum's ok with that Joey?"

"ye…she suggested it and she's really excited about having another two girls in the house" he pressed a kiss to Lauren head as she snuggled into his chest.

"What do you think Lauren?"

"I think I want to Live with Joey…I can't come back to Walford Mum not now…especially not with Eden to care for…We have things at Joey's anyway…it's the best all round"

"I know baby…but I'll miss you and my little grandbaby" Lauren smiled

"You'll still see her, its not like we're miles and miles away it's literally a 10 minuet tube ride Mum" Tanya smiled and nodded.

"You best look after My baby Joey…and your other baby" Joey nodded

"Always"

**Only a kind of epilogue left :) xx**


	7. Chapter 7

The darkened room was awake with cries, the harsh sobs of her 3 month old keeping her awake again. She'd tried everything and yet she didn't seem to settle, she was just awake, crying for what seemed like no reason at all.

"Eden, baby, Mummy's got to be up for college soon you need to sleep…" Lauren paced the room gently bouncing her daughter. Apparently Eden just wasn't tired…"Hungry then baby?" she sat in the chair in the corner, snuggling Eden close to her body. As soon as she was against her Eden settled and fed. "Hungry I guess" she turned and looked at the clock. 4:30. she was shattered and needed to be up in 2 hours to get Eden sorted and be at college for 9. Her small period of peace was once again disrupted. Her daughter was crying again, heart-breaking cries where she couldn't do anything.

"Eden…please baby…please" she stood again wandering the room, the cool breeze coming from the widow played a slight distraction as the emotions began to overload. The front door clicked open and Lauren could hear the footsteps ascend the stairs. Another door opened and closed then finally his was there.

Lauren stood clutching a very grizzly baby to her shoulder, the tears were evident in her own eyes. "Baby" he sighed watching her crumble in front of him. Joey walked towards her lifting Eden from her hold, she snuggled into him but her crying continued as he bounced her gently. "Hello beautiful" Joey used his other arm to pull Lauren into him; her hands covered her face as it fell to Joeys shoulder. "Hey…come on babe, your both really tired"

"I can't do it Joey I'm a terrible Mum…I can't even get my own daughter to stop crying" she pulled out of his embrace and sat on their bed, leaning her elbows on her knees. The bed dipped as Joey sat next to her, his hand brushing across her back trying, and failing to relive some of the tension from her body. They remained in silence until Joey got up and walked to the bassinet in the corner. He set the mobile over the top and Laid Eden down. They could hear the gentle breathing and murmurs as their daughter finally began to settle.

"Lauren…babe" He sat back on the bed just behind Lauren and pulled her gently onto his lap. "She was just being fussy… you did nothing wrong baby." He saw the disbelief in her eyes and knew action needed to be taken. "Lauren, she loves babe, you're her Mum and everyone knows it. She doesn't want anyone else when she's upset, not even me baby. Sometimes babies just cry, they don't come with a handbook."

She smiled lightly at him and dropped her head to his chest, feeling his lips kiss her head softly. "someone should write one, I'd read it" Joey smiled shifting from the bed to strip of his clothing.

"Ye and then you'd probably tear it to strips and do the exact opposite anyway…because only we know what's best for our daughter Lauren."

"your right" she sighed curling back into his body when he slid into the bed next to her.

"Aren't I always?" he asked with a smirk. Lauren rolled her eyes at him and began to trace patterns across his chest. "What's on your mind?"

"What do you think she'll be like when she's older?" Lauren pushed herself up onto her elbows and looked into Joeys eyes. He stared back noticing the slight fear in them. He knew the future was a slight touchy subject. Max had definitely made that clear for her. The two of them hadn't made many visits back to the square, instead their friends and family visited them, which at first Lauren hated. She felt like she was constantly invading Jane's house. Now it wasn't too much of a problem, they'd moved into a small two bed flat just outside of Walford. It wasn't the best of places but it was all they could afford.

"Who Eden?" Lauren nodded smiling, "Well I hope she'll be just like her Mummy, amazing, beautiful, and talented. She already looks the spitting image of your baby pictures no doubt she'll carry on that way. Why?"

She shook her head falling back into joeys arms "Just wondering"

"You should sleep baby, you have collage in a few hours" Lauren moaned and snuggled further into the covers. "Just three more days' baby and then you're done… I can't wait to see what masterpieces you've created baby…" he softly kissed her cheek feeling her cheeks apple as she smiled.

"It's only a bit of photography Joey… nothing special"

"Anything you do is special baby…now sleep" she nodded against him her eyes closing. The room finally fell to silence for a while. Eden had settled, just the gently rasps oh her breath emitting from the corner.

"Joey…" Lauren whispered

"Ye?" he responded

"What time is it?" he squinted and looked at the clock "five past 5…go to sleep" another couple of minutes passed.

"Joe…"

He sighed deeply "yes?"

"will we get Married?" she questioned, Joey was half asleep now and just groaned his response.

"One day baby"

"Joey?" she giggled hearing him moan

"What?"

"I love you…"

"Love you too"

**Ok so I got carried away again…this wasn't the end, there's still another chapter… it just felt right to split it up :) xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

"Mammm…"

Lauren and Joey lay snuggled in bed in a state half between sleep and consciousness. Lauren lay on her side Joeys arms wrapped around her middle his hands across her side. She groaned burring her head further into Joey's chest "Hmmm… Joey you go" she moaned hearing Eden's soft cries and calls for her.

"Babe, she's calling for you" Joey moved closer to Lauren pulling her back to him, Lauren sighed as Joey regained his hold of her, neither of them wanted to move. "She'll go back to sleep again in a minuet…just leave her" after another couple of minutes Eden was still calling out alternating between "daddad and Mamma".

"She's not going to stop is she?" Joey moaned as Lauren shook her head "Are you going?"

"Babe its 6:30… I'm tired Joe, I was up last night till half 12 with her it's your turn" she turned to look at Joey and gave him her well known puppy dog eyes smiling as she did so. "I'll thank you later?"

"why does she always think it's playtime?", Lauren just fluttered her eyes at his question, Joey sighed and flung the covers off pulling a pair of joggers on " Fine you win, but she's going to want you" Joey climbed from the bed lazily leaving the room to get Eden.

"Love you" Lauren called receiving a whatever from Joey as he walked across to Eden's room.

Walking in, he saw his daughter (now 1 and a half) wide awake in her cot sitting up, laughing and smiling when she saw her dad. "Hello beautiful…do you know what time it is miss?" he said stroking across her head with his hands. He leaned over in the cot trying to tuck her back in with the blanket. She fidgeted about a little staring up at her dad with her big brown eyes.

"No" she said softly, Joey laughed at her response; he noticed how much she liked that word recently.

"Ok you win" He was such a pushover when it came to Eden and Lauren for that matter. He swiftly picked her up from the cot wrapping a blanket over her as she snuggled against his bare chest. "Let's go see Mummy" the few steps it had taken to go back to Lauren Eden was almost asleep again.

"Mama" Eden murmured as she saw Lauren, the little girl held out her arms towards her mother as Joey placed into Laurens arms. Lauren shifted slightly and moved the covers so they were covering them both, she placed a soft kiss to Eden's head knowing it wouldn't be too long before she slept again.

Joey climbed back into the bed pulling his two girls closer; Eden fidgeted so she was eventually lying between the two of them. It wasn't long before he noticed she was fast asleep again against Lauren who was also sleeping. Slowly, Joey drifted off himself. The two of them had created a perfect routine now, having planned their lives around Eden, instead of trying to fit her into their life.

Joey no longer worked night shifts. On numerous occasions he'd return home between 4 and 5am and find Lauren in floods of tears trying to settle Eden. He'd come to the conclusion that at 18 it was way too much for her to cope with, she was at college all day having to be on standby in case Eden needed feeding then she'd go home to an empty flat and have to do her work, look after Eden and the flat. So once college had finished for her, Joey changed his shifts. He now only worked 3 days a week from 10-6. Meaning he was home for dinner and had pliantly of time to spend with his family.

"Eden…Hey gorgeous" Joey lifted his daughter into his arms smiled as she was now more awake. It was now 9 o'clock and time to get their day started. But today Joey had plans big plans. By the time Lauren woke and got ready Eden was washed dressed, fed and sitting in her highchair at the kitchen table.

"Mamam"

"Morning baby" Lauren tickled Eden gently and kissed her rosy cheek. "Hmmm morning Sexy" she hung her arms around Joeys waist and kissed his shoulder"

"Daughter present Lauren…" Joey smirked and nodded towards Eden who was watching her parents intently. "Your Mum's coming round in a bit… someone's spending the day with their Nana because their Daddy has a surprise for their Mummy" Joey turned around holing Lauren tight.

"Is that right… you going to see Nana" Eden smiled as Lauren sat at the table eating the breakfast Joey had cook her.

"You're up to something" She frowned as Joey slipped her jacket across her shoulders and ushered her out the door, Eden having been dispatched to Tanya. "Seriously Joe, where are we going?" They'd been driving for over an hour and Lauren realised they were no longer in London. As they approached the final stretch of the journey Lauren realised where they were. "Southend?" she frowned as Joey pulled up onto a hotel car park.

"Yep" was his only answer "Come on" He got out the car and held his hand out to Lauren.

"Where we going?" Joey smirked and continued to walk with Lauren until they reached where he's arranged the surprise. He felt Lauren freeze as she read the neon sign outside where they were.

"Club Tropicana?" she whispered slight tears in her eyes.

"The same bar you found me in when we were in Spain… so Madam If you'd like to follow me" Lauren hooked her arm through Joey's and followed slightly behind him as he walked her inside. "I'm Mr Bennett" he said to the male standing at the door. Lauren watched as Joey whispered something to the man and then left her standing there alone as he wondered off.

Seconds Later she heard the music changed and laughed as it played the song that was in the bar that nigh. Joey reappeared and held his hand up as she was about to talk. "Lauren Cross…"

"Yes" she blurted put as Joey got to his knee.

"You have to let me ask first" he laughed "Lauren cross Will you make me the most happiest man alive and become Mrs Lauren Bennett" he opened the ring box, Laurens eyes filling with tears. She nodded and allowed the ring to be placed on her finger. He kissed her deeper as she screamed a little with happiness.

"See told you we'd get married one day baby...shows all those haters this was not a mistake."

"no mistake here baby, all fate"

**Hope this finished this off nicely for you all? Thanks to everyone who's reviewed they've kept this story going Love to you all xx**


End file.
